Better With U
by mooresomore
Summary: For the Harvestfest prompt on LJ: "OT4-Domesticity. Future fic, James is a popstar, Logan is a doctor, Carlos…actually that can be up to the author, and Kendall is a hockey coach. All living together. A look into their everyday life together."


**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Big Time Rush had broken up five years ago now, but James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan hadn't lost touch. In fact, it was on the contrary; they all lived together now.

Yes, _together_. It had happened the night Gustavo told them that Griffin was dropping them from the label. Kendall (as always) came up with a plan, and James used his good looks (and a fake ID that Logan didn't want to know about) to get them some alcohol. Mama Knight and Katie were back in Minnesota, visiting Grandma Knight, so it was just the four of them.

The first bottle of tequila had been consumed, and Carlos looked at James. "You're really pretty. I want to kiss you."

"Ok." James said, the alcohol lowering his inhibitions. "But take off the helmet first. I won't hurt you or let you get hurt. I promise." Carlos did, and then went and sat in James' lap. James pulled Carlos close, and Carlos' hands rested on the back of James' neck. They met halfway, in a kiss that started out innocent but very quickly turned dirty.

"Guh. Why is that so hot?" Kendall asked. Logan looked up at him and said, "Your eyes have a little bit of green in them," and then his lips were on Kendall's and they were making out. When they woke up the next morning in a pile of tangled limbs, it wasn't awkward; in fact, it felt _right_.

And if it happened again two nights later, when they were all stone-cold sober, no one was complaining. From that night on, they'd become a foursome; they all loved one another, and this way they didn't have to choose.

They'd stayed in LA since James had gone solo and become a popstar; Kendall had gotten a job as an assistant coach for the Los Angeles Kings. Logan had gone to school, and was now a doctor at Ronald Regan- UCLA Regional Medical Center; Carlos had put his hyperactivity to use, becoming a stunt double for movies.

They had a routine: Carlos would do the laundry; Kendall did most of the cooking; Logan usually dusted/cleaned; and James, he was in charge of doing the dishes. They all helped one another out though. If someone was gone, the others would pitch in and do that chore plus their own chores. This domesticity was working out well; none of them would change a thing.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were currently on the couch, waiting for James to get home from his latest tour. Carlos had his head in Kendall's lap; his feet rested in Logan's lap.

"I miss him." Carlos said. Kendall ran one hand through Carlos' hair; Logan rubbed Carlos' foot with one hand, and Kendall and Logan grabbed Carlos' hand, winding all their fingers together.

"I know. We do too." Kendall said, knowing that Carlos was the closest to James out of the three of them.

Logan leaned over and whispered something in Kendall's ear. The next thing Carlos knew, Kendall was pushing him up, toward Logan; Kendall then leaned back, pulling Carlos down with him; Logan laid out on top of Carlos, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Kendall was mouthing at the side of Carlos' neck and Logan was getting ready to kiss Carlos when the door opened and James cam in.

"There's my 3 favorite guys. Don't stop on my behalf." Carlos wriggled out of Logan and Kendall's grasp and went over to James, jumping at him.

James caught him. "Hi Carlitos. I missed you too." He said, giving Carlos a kiss.

Kendall and Logan were more subdued in their hellos; the boys asked James what he wanted to do.

"Well, I think my laundry needs to be done, but that can wait. Carlos, you can come sit by me if you want to; Kendall, some sandwiches would be great; and Logan, could you look at this scrape? I think it's infected. And let's just spend the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling together. I missed you guys."

Carlos didn't need to be told twice; he was at James' side in a flash. Kendall made some sandwiches, and Logan determined the scrape was; he kissed it to "help it heal".

As they ate, the boys told James what they'd been up to while he was gone. After taking the dishes into the kitchen, they arranged themselves on the couch- James in the middle, Carlos on his right side; Logan on James' left, Kendall right behind Logan, but arm on James' shoulder. Carlos leaned over and grabbed Kendall's hand, not wanting to be left out.

A few movies later, they were all tired. "Ok. Bedtime. Anyone care to join me?"

They piled onto the bed; James was in the middle, Kendall and Logan were on either side, hands intertwined over James' heart, and Carlos was on top of James, arms slung over Kendall and Logan. James had to admit, it was nice to be home; he missed his boyfriends. James suddenly had a brilliant idea, but it would have to wait until the morning.

The next morning, Carlos yelled at them all to get their laundry out; he was going to do the laundry since he didn't have to work today.

Logan was off to work with a kiss to each of them and the promise that he'd be home on time, no matter what (sometimes, he'd work a couple extra hours and forget to tell them); Kendall headed to practice. It was just Carlos and James for a few; James helped Carlos with the laundry until his manager called.

"Bye babe. I'll see you in awhile." James went to the studio, where he talked about his next tour, and also worked on his secret project.

That night, they all made dinner together (more food was all over the kitchen than what they ate, but it was worth it. The mess took awhile to clean up too; it made the boys have to go clean up too). As they fell asleep, Kendall said, "I'm leaving for my 10-day roadtrip tomorrow."

"Right." James and Carlos knew they'd have to take care of Logan; he got really bad when Kendall was gone. But they could handle it.

If they could stop time, they would; so it could be the four of them together all the time with anything else to worry about. Until then, they'd make it work.

***4 months later***

James walked downstairs to find Logan making breakfast. "Logie, I thought you just got off from work?"

"I did, but I wanted to make you guys breakfast. Plus, Kendall got in late, so he shouldn't have to be expected to cook first thing."

"Well, that's nice of you. Thank you. Let's go take it to Kendall and Carlos." The four boys ate, and then Kendall said, "Logan, you need to sleep."

"But…"

"No buts. We'll be here when you wake up." Carlos said.

"Well, except for me, but I'll see you when you come to the concert tonight." James said.

"Ok." Logan got into the bed and let the other three tuck him in; the next thing he knew, it was 3 pm.

Logan went downstairs and found the house spotless; Kendall and Carlos had cleaned up so he wouldn't have to.

"Hey Logan." Carlos said, giving him a hug and kiss. "We were getting ready to wake you up."

"Yeah, we gotta get ready, remember?" Kendall asked as he too hugged Logan and kissed him.

"Right." Half an hour later, they were on their way to the Staples Center to watch the kickoff of James' tour. Of course, James had gotten them backstage passes and front-row tickets.

It was halfway through the concert when James said, "This is a new song I wrote. It's called 'Music Sounds Better With U' and the person this is about knows who they are." James said with a quick glance in Logan, Carlos, and Kendall's direction. "So, here goes…" James started singing

_"Better with you, yeah..._

I try to write this down  
>The words just don't come out<br>It's hard to say how you feel  
>Been down the longest road<br>Said yes when I meant no  
>I lost control of the wheel<p>

Cause you know that  
>Things get so bad,<br>You've got my back  
>Make me wanna sing,<br>And girl I'm singing about you  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours

Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>Music sounds better with you baby<br>It feels right, it feels right  
>Everything's better with you<p>

I used to think that love  
>Was something fools made up<br>Cause all I knew was heart break  
>Woah I couldn't help myself,<br>Let this heart go through hell  
>There only so much a heart can take<p>

Cause you know that  
>Things get so bad,<br>You've got my back  
>Make me wanna sing,<br>And girl I'm singing about you  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>Music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you

Every song  
>Every rhyme<br>Every word is better with you  
>Everyday (Everyday)<br>All of the time (All of the time)  
>Every day<br>Music sounds better with you.

She's my music enhancer  
>When the music plays, she's my dancer<br>When I'm around her everything's faster  
>Every question I have, she's the answer<br>I'm head over heels  
>Can't explain it, it's so surreal<br>When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like

Everything's better with you  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>Music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you  
>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>Music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right it feels right,<br>Everything's better with you  
>Music sounds better with you [x2]"<p>

The crowd went wild at the end of the song. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos looked at one another. James had written this about them?

After hanging out with (and some other fans) backstage, Kendall whispered, "We'll see you when you get home." James nodded.

James came home and found the three of them crashed out in the bed. He joined them, which woke them up. "Sorry."

"It's ok." They rearranged themselves, so they were all comfortable and together, and Logan spoke first. "Did you really write that about us?"

"Yeah." James smiled. "I wanted you guys to know how much you mean to me."

"Well, you mean a lot to us too." Carlos said.

"How an I going to survive this tour without you?" James asked.

"Lots of Skype and texts and phone calls, just like last time." Kendall said.

"Hey, we didn't Skype last time." James said,

They all laughed. "Something new then."

"I love you guys." James said.

"Love you too." They fell asleep. In the morning, they helped James pack (and read the online tabloids. _Who is James Diamond's mystery person_? and _Well, ladies, James Diamond is taken_were just a couple of titles they read). They shared a laugh, and Logan said, "Thank you guys for convincing me this was what I needed. Everything's better with you guys, and I love you."

"We love you too Logan."

James left, and the three of them anxiously waited for the text to come in, saying that he was ok. As soon as they got it, they breathed sighs of relief; they always worried about James.

"Hey guys, wanna help me make dinner?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

"Bring the laptop so James can watch." Those words got Carlos and Logan thinking, but they did as they were told.

They were in the middle of making a tossed salad when Kendall "accidentally" dropped a blob of salad dressing on Logan's neck. Pretty soon, Carlos and Kendall were licking it off.

"Guys, um..." Logan said.

"It's ok. Go ahead, I wanna watch." James said. That was the ok they needed; it was a bit different than normal, but it worked.

"Can we do that again sometime?" James asked.

"Sure." The other three said.

"I'll let you guys go so you can actually _eat_." They all laughed and said, "I love you."

"That was fun." Logan said after they'd logged off and sat at the table.

"Yeah, who knew our little Logie could put on such a good show?" Kendall said, which made Logan blush.

"It was hot." Carlos agreed, making Logan turn even more red.

They finished dinner and went to bed. Logan couldn't help but think that everything was amazing.

Thinking about it, Big Time Rush's breakup was the best thing- the boys (except for James) didn't have to worry about the paparazzi anymore, and they could show their true feelings for one another without worrying what anyone else thought.

_Yeah, life was good._


End file.
